Crash Team Kart Racing - Game
series. They are owned by , , , , , and . I'm just a fan of the series. And I created this "made up" Crash game.}} ---- *Developed by: The Magic Cover *Published by: C.Syde Productions *Genre: Racing Game *Language: English *Special thanks: , , , *Release Dates: 15th November 2011 (NTSC - PS3) 17th December 2011 (PAL - PS3) 23rd January 2012 (NTSC - XB360) 28th February 2012 (PAL - XB360) 1st September 2012 (NTSC - PC) 5th October 2012 (PAL - PC) 10th November 2012 (NTSC - GBA / NDS) 13th December 2012 (PAL - GBA / NDS) ---- Crash Team Kart Racing is a racing game in the Crash Bandicoot series, and the first Crash Bandicoot game to be developed by The Magic Cover, in 2011. It is a fictional game that I "made up" and thus does not exist in real life. ---- Story Mode Choose a character to race as in Story Mode ---- |-|Crash Bandicoot= |-|Coco Bandicoot= |-|Crunch Bandicoot= |-|Tawna Bandicoot= |-|Doctor Neo Cortex= |-|Doctor N. Gin= |-|Tiny Tiger= |-|Dingodile= Each character has a pairing so that for whichever character you choose to play as, you will also get another character to play as, if you ever get tired of playing as one character for the whole way through. The pairings are as follows: *'Crash Bandicoot' — Coco Bandicoot *'Coco Bandicoot' — Crash Bandicoot *'Crunch Bandicoot' — Tawna Bandicoot *'Tawna Bandicoot' — Crunch Bandicoot *'Dr. Neo Cortex' — Dr. N. Gin *'Dr. N. Gin' — Dr. Neo Cortex *'Tiny Tiger' — Dingodile *'Dingodile' — Tiny Tiger ---- Chapter One ---- *'Wumpa Cove' · Bandicoot · Trophy · Blue Token · Sapphire Relic: 1:40:00 · Gold Relic: 1:30:00 · Platinum Relic: 1:19:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 1:55:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 1:36:00 *'Native Pyramid' · Papu · Trophy · Green Token · Sapphire Relic: 1:47:00 · Gold Relic: 1:40:00 · Platinum Relic: 1:26:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 2:01:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 1:45:00 *'Gladiator Pass' · Tiger · Trophy · Purple Token · Sapphire Relic: 1:59:00 · Gold Relic: 1:51:00 · Platinum Relic: 1:37:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 2:13:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 1:54:00 *'Tawna Temple' · Bandicoot · Trophy · Red Token · Sapphire Relic: 2:02:00 · Gold Relic: 1:56:00 · Platinum Relic: 1:43:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 2:18:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 1:57:00 *'Boss 1) — Papu Papu' · (Papu Papu's Challenge) · Infinite Blue Ice Mines · Boss Key *'Native Frenzy' · (Arena 1) · Yellow Token ---- Chapter Two ---- *'Rocky Terrain' · Bandicoot · Trophy · Purple Token · Sapphire Relic: 2:13:00 · Gold Relic: 2:06:00 · Platinum Relic: 1:49:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 2:21:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 2:10:00 *'Coco Springs' · Bandicoot · Trophy · Blue Token · Sapphire Relic: 2:00:00 · Gold Relic: 1:53:00 · Platinum Relic: 1:38:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 2:14:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 1:56:00 *'Mutant Chutes' · Roo · Trophy · Green Token · Sapphire Relic: 2:25:00 · Gold Relic: 2:18:00 · Platinum Relic: 2:00:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 2:37:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 2:22:00 *'Cyborg Labs' · N. Gin · Trophy · Red Token · Sapphire Relic: 2:40:00 · Gold Relic: 2:31:00 · Platinum Relic: 2:17:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 2:51:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 2:37:00 *'Boss 2) — Ripper Roo' · (Ripper Roo's Challenge) · Infinite TNT Crates · Boss Key *'Lab Electron' · (Arena 2) · Yellow Token ---- Chapter Three ---- *'Cortex Mansion' · Neo Cortex · Trophy · Green Token · Sapphire Relic: 3:10:00 · Gold Relic: 3:01:00 · Platinum Relic: 2:48:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 3:21:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 3:07:00 *'Dingo Valley' · Dingodile · Trophy · Red Token · Sapphire Relic: 3:43:00 · Gold Relic: 3:35:00 · Platinum Relic: 3:20:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 3:56:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 3:39:00 *'Clockwork City' · Nefarious Tropy · Trophy · Blue Token · Sapphire Relic: 3:59:00 · Gold Relic: 3:51:00 · Platinum Relic: 3:36:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 4:13:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 4:01:00 *'Pinstripe Court' · Potoroo · Trophy · Purple Token · Sapphire Relic: 4:07:00 · Gold Relic: 4:00:00 · Platinum Relic: 3:48:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 4:23:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 4:09:00 *'Boss 3) — Pinstripe Potoroo' · (Pinstripe's Challenge) · Infinite Bowling Bombs · Boss Key *'Canyon Fox' · (Arena 3) · Yellow Token ---- Chapter Four ---- *'Embryo Mines' · Nitrus Brio · Trophy · Blue Token · Sapphire Relic: 3:47:00 · Gold Relic: 3:40:00 · Platinum Relic: 3:29:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 3:58:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 3:43:00 *'Blizzard Trance' · Trance · Trophy · Green Token · Sapphire Relic: 4:18:00 · Gold Relic: 4:11:00 · Platinum Relic: 3:59:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 4:36:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 4:21:00 *'Rapture Ruins' · Keeshond · Trophy · Red Token · Sapphire Relic: 4:30:00 · Gold Relic: 4:21:00 · Platinum Relic: 4:09:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 4:48:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 4:32:00 *'Oxide Spaceway' · Oxide · Trophy · Purple Token · Sapphire Relic: 4:25:00 · Gold Relic: 4:18:00 · Platinum Relic: 4:05:00 · Dr. Nefarious Tropy Time: 4:41:00 · Nitros Oxide Time: 4:28:00 *'Boss 4) — N. Trance' · (N. Trance's Challenge) · Infinite Purple Static Orbs · Boss Key *'Beaker Yard' · (Arena 4) · Yellow Token ---- Chapter Five ---- *'Boss 5) — Enrapture Keeshond' · (Enrapture's Challenge) · Infinite Bowling Bombs · Infinite Spiky Bowling Bombs · Boss Key *'Blue Gem Cup' · (Wumpa Cove/Coco Springs/Embryo Mines/Clockwork City) · Blue Gem · Papu Papu *'Green Gem Cup' · (Blizzard Trance/Mutant Chutes/Native Pyramid) · Green Gem · Ripper Roo *'Purple Gem Cup' · (Dingo Valley/Gladiator Pass/Pinstripe Court) · Purple Gem · Pinstripe Potoroo *'Red Gem Cup' · (Cyborg Labs/Tawna Temple/Rapture Ruins) · Red Gem · Enrapture Keeshond *'Yellow Gem Cup' · (Cortex Mansion/Rocky Terrain/Oxide Spaceway) · Yellow Gem · N. Trance *'Nitros Creek' · (Arena 5) *'Boss 6) — Nitros Oxide' · (Nitros Oxide's Challenge) · Infinite Purple Ice Mines · Nitro Crates · Spiky Bowling Bombs · Pink Static Orbs Get 100% in story mode with a character from Team Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot) and the same with a character from Team Cortex (Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile) to unlock — Dr. Nitrus Brio. ---- Beat all sixteen of his ghosts in time trial mode to unlock — Dr. Nefarious Tropy. ---- Cheats *'Unlock Dr. Nefarious Tropy' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press circle, up, left, square, X, right, down, triangle. *'Unlock Nitros Oxide' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press left, X, down, right, circle, triangle, up, square. *'Unlock Dr. Nitrus Brio' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press right, square, down, triangle, up, X, left, circle. *'Unlock Enrapture Keeshond' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press down, circle, X, left, right, up, triangle, square. *'Unlock N. Trance' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press triangle, up, square, right, circle, down, left, X. *'Unlock Papu Papu' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press up, down, circle, square, X, triangle, left, right. *'Unlock Pinstripe Potoroo' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press X, circle, left, right, up, down, square, triangle. *'Unlock Ripper Roo' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press square, triangle, X, circle, right, up, left, down. ---- Nitros Oxide can't be unlocked without the said cheats above. ---- *'Unlock Nitros Creek' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press square, down, triangle, right, circle, down, up, left. *'Infinite Turbos' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press square, X, triangle, left, circle, down, up, right. *'Infinite TNT / Nitro Crates' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press X, circle, triangle, square, left, right, up, down. *'Infinite Static Orbs' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press circle, triangle, down, right, square, up, left, X. *'Infinite Tornado Tops' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press right, X, square, triangle, down, up, circle, left. *'Infinite Ice Mines' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press left, up, right, down, X, triangle, square, circle. *'Infinite Masks' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press up, down, right, left, triangle, square, X, circle. *'Infinite Missiles' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press triangle, circle, X, square, left, right, down, up. *'Infinite Bowling Bombs' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press down, up, X, circle, square, triangle, right, left. *'Unlock Oxide Spaceway' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press down, X, circle, up, triangle, square, left, right. *'Unlock Cup Tournament 5' — L1 and R1 in the Start Menu — Press X, square, triangle, circle, up, left, right, down. ---- Main Menu *Adventure *Single Player *Multiplayer *Records *Options *Extras ---- Race Modes *Standard Race *Team Race *Cup Tournament *Race Trial *Lap Trial ---- Difficulties *Easy *Normal *Hard ---- Battle Modes *Limit Battle *Last Kart Driving *Crystal Grab *Capture the Flag *Steal the Bacon ---- Adventure Mode *Relic Race *CTK Challenge *Crystal Arena *Gem Cups ---- Kart Power Ups *Boost Pads *Starting Boosts *Mask Boost *Turbo Canisters *Jumping Boosts *Power Slide Boosts ---- Crates *Weapons Crates *Multiplier Crates *Wumpa Fruit Crates *Activation Crates *Time Crates ---- Power Ups *Turbo Boost / Juiced *Bowling Bomb / Spiky Bowling Bomb *Homing Missile / Juiced *TNT Crate / Nitro Crate *Purple Static Orb / Pink Static Orb *Invincibility Mask / Juiced *Green Power Shield / Blue Power Shield *Blue Ice Mine / Purple Ice Mine *Tornado Top / Juiced *Nefarious Tropy's Clock / Juiced *Invisibility / Juiced *Super Engine / Juiced *Red Eye Missile / Juiced ;2019 Downloadable Power Ups *Nitrus Brio's Green Beaker / Red Beaker *Warp Orb / Juiced ---- Voice Cast * — Nitros Oxide *Tom Bourdon — N. Trance * — Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka Uka * — Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot * — Tiny Tiger * — Dr. Nefarious Tropy * — Ripper Roo * — Crunch Bandicoot * — Crash Bandicoot, Dr. N. Gin, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Pinstripe Potoroo * — Dingodile, Papu Papu * — Aku Aku * — Enrapture Keeshond, Nitro Zaust ---- :R.I.P. — David Anthony Pizzuto (1951-2012) ---- Playable Character Icons Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Crash Bandicoot Pages